Innocent and Pure
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Hikaru wakes up from a certain little twin, who HAPPENS to still be sleeping. Whats gonna happen? T for 'suggestive' themes heehee.


I stirred silently, woken by a fidgeting figure that had its arms wrapped around his waist.

"Dammit Kaoru, waking me up." My words were slurred with grogginess, as I slowly unhooked the arms that so tightly gripped me.

"Che, cutie." I whispered quietly, looking at my sleeping twin and brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. The light from the breaking dawn seemed to stream through the window, and frame Kaoru's face, making him look so pure and vulnerable.

"You're too adorable to be my twin." I smirked, as Kaoru exhaled and made a cute little noise that sounded like a 'nyuuu'.

My eyes left Kaoru's face once he noticed something strange. Once I had left Kaoru's grasp, Kaoru almost instantly moved his knees closer to his chest and his hands and wrists near his face.

'Like a little ball!' I thought, smiling happily. I leaned down to tenderly nip my younger doppelgangers' nose, which caused said doppelganger to scrunch his face into an adorable little pout and curl into an even smaller ball.

"You're tempting me to do something to you, aren't you?"

Another sleeping pout, and some wriggling.

"Hmmm.." On a whim, I got off the bed, slowly so I wouldn't wake Kaoru up, and walked to our desk. I pressed the space key and as the computer warmed up it made a loud ding noise, which surprised me as I scrambled to turn off the speakers. I froze and slowly looked at my twin. Kaoru had tensed up slightly, but then suddenly relaxed again with a cute 'chuuuuu'.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the clock.

'5 A.M.. Great! He won't be awake until 6:30!'

"Now, where was I? I clicked open the internet and went to a well known search engine,(yes even rich kids use google. What'd you think they used? Cashoo or something? Goshes!) He typed in 'sleeping' and scanned the results.

"Pshh! These people aren't as cute as Kaoru!" I quietly exclaimed as I saw different examples of sleeping people. Scrolling down I read the various search results.

"Sleeping pills, sleep better, sleep longer, wikipedia definition of sleep," I mutter, but a sly grin rose to my face as I read, "pleasurable love positions for homosexuals." out loud. (If Hikaru had cared he would have wondered why such a thing was a result under 'sleep' but unfortunately he didn't care) I bookmarked the page though.

"Bondage in sleep?" I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm.. The things I could d-" I mentally slapped myself. "That's not what I'm looking for.. Maybe later…" I scrolled to the middle of the page.

"Hmm? This seems interesting! Sleeping position personality!" I double clicked the link and read what it said.

"Sensitive? Yeah sounds like him, Shy? Sometimes I guess… In our act he's so adorably uke-ish I wanna tie him up an- that's beside the point. Hugging a pillow? Am I a pillow?" I chuckled at the thought and yawned, raising both arms up and behind me.

"He's just so innocent and pure!"

_Click._

"Wha?" I exclaimed as I felt a pair of handcuffs lock my wrists together.

A pair of arms slinked around my shoulders and a voice purred, "What was that about sleeping positions, sex and bondage?" I could practically hear Kaoru licking his lips, "Especially bondage, my little pillow."

"Fwah?! What?! Huh?!"

"You sound like tono," Kaoru hummed happily into my hair.

'Innocent and pure my ASS!!'

* * *

**Me: YES YES I FINALLY PUT UP THIS LITTLE ONESHOT I HAD THOUGHT UP WHEN CAMPING! **

**Haruhi: Thats... interesting?**

**Me:YES INDEED HARUHI! IT SURE IS!!**

**Haruhi: .. -walks away- **

**Me: HARUHIIII!! wait.. WHY AM I ACTING LIKE TAMAKI!? ... -grabs twins- SQUEEEE**

**Twins: Ahh Baka otaku! Let us go! **

**Me: AHH YOU'RE SOO MEAAN T,T**

**Twins: Yes yes, Jay here doesn't own Ouran, she has only decided to use us for her sick fantasies.**

**Me:..SHUT IT!! T,T.. and FLAME ME IF YOU DARE!! HAHAHAHA I AM A PYRO!! FLAME ME IF YOU DAAREE!! -actually please don't, I just feel random today n,n-**

**Twins: R&R or Jay will start bawling like a chi-**

**Me: NU! I WONT!! WAAAH!!**


End file.
